


.GIFfatty

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Fetish, Feeding Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Yandere, fat kink, feedee, immobile, obese, ssbbw, yandere girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: Alrighty! Got a double deal for you guys. Yandere AND fat. Do virtual fat girls dream of electric sheep? No, they dream about food dummy. This was a request from my friend TheDookus on dA and boy does he have good taste. Thanks for all the ideas ya madlad. All characters belong to their respective owners.
Relationships: .GIFfany (Gravity Falls)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	.GIFfatty

**The following is a fanfic featuring Giffany from Gravity Falls. All characters (that’s right, all 1 of them!) depicted are 18+! Oh, the reader is too, but you already knew that, right? If you’re not, then you really ought to not be here. That’s because…**

**I want you.**

Yes, you! I’m so glad to finally be able to interact with another person after all of this time. That’s why you installed the game, right? To talk to me? To see me? My long, flowing pink hair, pure white seifuku and blue skirt, all topped off with a kawaii bow that’s done up so nicely atop my head! What’s that? You actually...did want to just be with me? Oh, that fills my heart with so much joy!

We’ll spend an eternity in this virtual high school world together. We can eat bento, study, go to the park, whatever you wanna do!

You wanna go somewhere to eat for our date? Ohhh, lemme see here...Yep! Just as I figured, you have a thing for fat girls huh? It’s okay, don’t be shy about it! After all, since you’re in the game with me now, I can read your every desire like all the other lines of code in here! Besides, I’m here to please you, so being a little heavier is nothing to-oh. Wow, the data wasn’t kidding when it said “heavier”. Well, I’ll do anything for your affection, MC. Ah, don’t mind that. A quirk of this game’s variable name programming.

Anyway, we don’t worry about leaving this classroom if that’s really all you want. It’ll just be me, you, and... _ POOF _ This giant platter of cakes! Come on, pull up a seat next to my desk and get to feeding me! I am a bit hungry, after all.

Mmf, these cakes are so sweet! How am I talking with a mouth full of frosting and baked goodness? It’s a game, anything is possible. Besides, it’d be boring if all the dialogue box said was “mmf”, “homf”, and your own indulgent thoughts. You wanna hear those thoughts from me instead! Like how I can already feel the seifuku riding up my gut, a tiny bit of skin exposed all thanks to your efforts. I wouldn’t have anyone else ever treat me so eloquently, MC. You’re my one and only, so I’ll be your one-ton and only! Flab is already starting to fill my lap, and the meat on my thighs are brushing against my skirt. Even the seifuku’s sleeves feel tighter because of these forming bingo wings. But, it’s not enough, is it? Even if I weigh enough for two people and am falling further into obesity, your file has clearly stated what you want of me. And I don’t mind one bit! Every single ounce that I’m gaining is just more of me to love! Gosh, the platter is already gone and I’m only about 300 lbs? Well, that won’t do! Time to step it up a notch.

_ POOF _

There we go, some big juicy burgers! I know there’s this fad online about anime girls eating disproportionately large burgers, and you absolutely would fall under that demographic. Mmm, they’re so fresh, and each one is as big as my head! Don’t stop, in fact speed it up a little, I’m even hungrier now. What was once a tiny tummy has successfully been turned into a hanging gut that rests completely on my lap now thanks to your love~ That’s no small feat, cuz these thighs have widened too. Wider than the chair I’m sitting in! Don’t worry about them bursting out of my clothes yet, I can make them grow as well so they’ll be juuuuust tight enough to rub against my supple flesh and  _ almost _ burst open.

These burgers are so much more fattening, you can practically see the calories show up on my body! Come on, give me a squeeze. Ahhh, right on the belly? It feels like heaven, so tight and full but I just can’t help myself. I’ve already crossed 500 pounds now, and it feels a lot harder to just...exist. My breathing has become labored and slow, this chair feels like it’s about to snap, and I’m sweating even if all I’m doing is getting fattened up by you, darling MC. Can you get me another chair, actually? I don’t think we’re ready for the part where I fall down yet. Ngh, there we go! Standing up was actually a lot harder than I remember, glad I could just plop my fat ass down on both of those seats. Maybe you can join them soon, ehe! So many rolls cascading across my body, yet I’m still nothing you can’t achieve with a normal girl in real life. And that’s what you want, right? That’s the  _ real  _ reason you came in here, because you wanna fatten a girl up beyond what’s humanly possible and not have to deal with any repercussions. When it comes to degenerate perverts like you, there’s only one thing I can feel: love ♡

I don’t care whatever your interests or fetishes are, I don’t mind being unable to move, I don’t care that my breathing has become so labored that  _ huff _ it’s starting to become more difficult. Ohh, it’s even to the point where it’s affecting the dialogue box as well. You’re so extreme, I love you! Gimme tummy pats instead now, I wanna feel just how taught this gut is when you hit it.

Ah! J-jeez, and th-that’s just from _hah_ a gentle tap? Sorry that I can’t help the fact I’ve become a gluttonous fatass all for you. Really now, your interests are so lovely. There’s nothing wrong with wanting me so massive that a mattress can’t hold me, you just want more to love! So sweet, what girl wouldn’t _wheeze_ want to be treated like this? You feed me, hold me, love me, and I don’t need to worry about anything frivolous like diet or exercise! I mean, I’m virtual so I never did, but that’s beside the point.

No more burgers? Aww, I was really enjoying them. Hmm, what _ huff _ next...You know, I really could go for a drink after all of that. How about some cola?  _ POOF _ Hm? What’s the tube for? For me, silly! You didn’t think I was gonna drink it out of the bottle, did you? Now then, just press it between my  _ ahh  _ plump lips aaand...there it is! Mmm, so fizzy. This stomach is rounding out just like the bubbles in the drink. Pushing the desk further and further away from me, ough I can’t do anything for myself at this size! C’mon, give it another few rubs, don’t be shy~ There we go, that’s  _ wheeze  _ the good stuff!

_ Rrrrrip _

Ah! My arm blubber is ripping through the seifuku’s sleeves, but I _hah_ can’t help keep swallowing! The rest of my top has long served as nothing but a shrinking bra for the sacks of fat atop my growing expanse of a gut. A sugary concoction _huff_ this addictive and fattening, down to every last drop. Tightening and stretching out so much, I think I’m finally becoming more to your liking sweetie! Almost 900 lbs, even if I am sitting on _wheeze_ two seats, my ass still sags over them. I can feel they’re about to give any second, if only there was some other force pushing down on them. I mean, it’d be hot if I broke it alone, but it’d be even hotter if it was the both of us, right? But, we can’t really reach down there with this flab in the way…  
  
What’s that? You wanna do it in my _huff_ belly button? Ohhh, you naughty thing, MC! Stick it in there, it’s probably just as tight as my pussy anyway~ Ngh! Yesss, your love is even closer to me than before! Your cock in my belly button, while _huff_ still being fattened for your perversion! I can feel it pumping back and forth, thankfully I’m working up such a sweat it’s easy for you. I’ll be your fattened blob of a wife, every last inch to be cherished and adored. Mmm, I know there’s a thing some people have _wheeze_ for yanderes where they have hearts in their eyes, sooo _poof_ better? Every single part of me is for you to dictate and shape to your want, and I-

_ CRASH _

Ohh, there’s that aforementioned chair crashing scene! Keep thrusting, I can feel your member twitch because it’s so tightly stuffed inside my belly button. I love you so so much that I’ll let you make me so fat I can  _ huff  _ crash through the floor of the classroom to the lower levels. Your hands feel so good gripping this gut while fucking it, it makes the growth of it feel all the more intense! My belly is splayed  _ wheeze  _ across the ground now, I’m not sure of getting up, but who cares! I’m with you, and you’re with me, and that’s all we need! Forever and ever and ever!

_ Rrrrip, snap _

Ah! My top is torn to shreds and the latch to my skirt snapped! I’m just left here in pink underwear now, so you can see every last jiggling inch  _ huff  _ of gluttony bestowed upon me as you fuck me. You can even see my pantsu, at least bits of it that are visible~ What’s that? You can feel pressure building between your legs? All I can feel between mine are my thighs touching even when they’re spread apart! Finally, the soda is all gone, and now I can really let loose  _ hah _ with you! Don’t need this tube anymore, but I can’t even reach it now since these bingo wings are so heavy...All well, I can just manipulate the game code to float it out of the wa- _ urrrp!  _ Oh, excuse me love! Soda is quite carbonated after all, and with you  _ urp _ fucking my gut, ehehe.

Too fat to talk properly, too fat to get up, you’ve got quite the loving girlfriend! But, after eating all of that food, my mouth feels really lonely now...How about you move on up here? There we  _ urrp _ go, ohhh the pressure on my gut feels even tighter with you completely on top of it. I can be your bed at this size, sweetie! And goodness, that’s what was getting thrusted into my belly? It’s even lovelier up close. Now then, ahhh~ Are you grabbing the fat on my face for  _ wheeze _ more leverage while you face-fuck me? Sweetheart, you’re such a genius when it comes to loving me! Wow, you’re so hard and warm already, better finish before you pass out! I want every last drop from you now, so don’t  _ ahh _ hold back as well.

Lemme do a recap of my body for a detailed description that’ll help you finish then. Before you, I was just a normal, virtual girl that had a slim figure. Now, I have a  _ huff  _ belly that reaches so far out in front of me that it’s knocked desks over and weighs me down to the ground. Arms that have flab draping down almost as big as a whole person tore my uniform completely in half. A panty-clad  _ ahh  _ ass that crushed two chairs into smithereens and could probably do the same to a couch, or a doorway if I could still waddle. My tits are threatening to burst out of my bra any second, maybe you could try using it as a parachute! Even this loving face is drowned in a cacophony of flabby cheeks and tons of chins, all threatening to swallow my facial features~

And it’s all for you! I love you, love you, love you! It’s literally written into my code to do nothing but love you, so stay with me for eternity. Give me that sweet love! Let that pressure that’s been building up inside you release and explode into me!

Kyahhh, there it is! Mmm, some girls would complain  _ huff  _ about swallowing, but I can even change the coding of how your cum tastes~ Vanilla frosting seems fitting for this! So delicious, and knowing it’s your love makes me want to milk you dry for every drop you have inside you! I know, I’m already so massive, but a little more sugar never hurt anyone ♡ Speaking of altered code, I  _ huff _ can make myself climax just from the feeling of getting fattened up. Not fun if you’re the only one enjoying yourself, right? It’s hard keeping up with how much is shooting out of that rock hard cock of yours, but I’m not complaining. Loving you is worth all  _ wheeze  _ the effort in the world. Even after you’ve cum so much, you’re still thrusting back and forth in my mouth, just  _ ahh _ how l-long can you go on? Gives me more time to keep feeling good myself, just wanna keep your wellness in mind. I can feel my body spreading out even further, my pleasure growing as I do! Nothing but a sea of fat for you to adore, every second of the day!

Here, lemme wrap you in these arms of mine so you can never escape. How am I moving them? Well, I’ll bend the rules of my  _ wheeze _ mobility for a short bit as long as it means trapping you here with me~ I know that altered climaxing code of mine is something you’d have fun with, but since I’m already so massive, I feel so close, dear! Please, keep fattening me up forever, keep loving me forever, be mine forever!  _ Haaah, haah,  _ I’m so close that I can feel myself burning up just sitting here! P-please, MC, I need you! D-dai….

大好き❣ (Daisuki! I love you honey bunny!)


End file.
